A new charmed life
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Anna found her self in the underworld not knowing what was happening to her. there she founds out that she has powers. the demon want her to kill the charmed ones and Wyatt but she doesn't. In this new life she has to discover more about herself and the future that she has within this family because somehow Chris knows her and loves her. set at the season 5 and on after ch 2
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**I don't anything but Anna she is mine. Enjoy and review please…..**

* * *

 **A New Charmed Life**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was the 2087. Anna was 92 and she feels the world slowly slipping away from her like water through your fingers. John had already passed away and now it Anna turn. She closed her eyes and she was gone.

…

I opened my eyes and know something is wrong, where I am is to dark. Somehow I felt younger and I just don't know how. All of sudden someone behind me started to talk.

"Welcome to the underworld, my queen. How do you like your new home?" he asked me. I truly looked around and just know I already hated it; but I can't say that. So I know that I had to lie to him.

"I love it. What do you want from me?" I ask him

"You are to kill the charmed ones and Piper's offspring" he tells me. All that is in my head right now is that the charmed ones are real. This is not real but it is. I need to understand what is happening and where I am here.

"How will I do that? They are very powerful and the offspring will be even more powerful?" I asked him

"You shall use your powers and gain all of the power without them knowing you are doing so. Then use it to kill them all." He tells me.

"So I can gain other people's power for myself?" I ask him.

"Yes, you can." He tells me. I just know that I don't want to kill them. There is just one thing I know I need to do and that is to found them.

"So why did you bring me here?" I ask him

"Because you are very powerful, my queen. That is why I brought you back so that you can kill the charmed ones and evil can rule the world. Once and for all!" he explains to me.

Suddenly a voice makes it way towards where we are and slowly I could make out what is being said.

"Leo!" I know that voice and it just made this even more real, it is Piper's voice. "Leo, why are we here?" the next voice I recognise as well as Leo.

"The Elders have said that an evil act of some sort was going to be happening here, around this time." He says. Evil act, I think that it meant me. I don't like that at all. I am not evil at all.

"Hide my queen, I will die for you. Get their powers! Now!" he says. I hide because I need to get a handle of what is happening. Once I have hidden, I look to him and see him blown up. It actually looked cool.

"Is that who they were talking about?" ask Piper

"No, it was someone different because they had said that it involved a girl" Leo tells her.

"Maybe they were wrong" Piper says

"I don't think so" Leo says "we just have to keep an eye out for now."

With that they leave and I stay for a little bit. I am trying to understand what is happening here. One thing is for sure; the Elders meant me. I leave the underworld just like a white lighter. With that I know that I need help because other demons will start to look for me. I already know who I can trust but will their trust me


	2. Chapter 2: Met the charmed ones

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy….**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Met the Charmed Ones**

A few days later, I slowly have this feeling come over me. This feeling makes me feel like I need to see the charmed ones. I just know that I had to. So I orbed out and into their house attic. Before I could say anything when I got there; someone else got there first.

"Don't look her in the eye" Another voice a recognised as Chris. I listen to him, I know I have to right now; because I am slowly getting a picture of what is going on here now. I just don't know how I fit into this, yet. Once the danger is gone I look up and see that Paige is stone and Phoebe trying to get Paige un-stone.

"What is going on?" I just had to speak out loud.

"Anna, you're here?" Chris asks me.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" I asks back to him.

"Later" he responds back to me. I need to know how he knows me. That is a piece to this puzzle. All while we were talking Phoebe had gone to get Piper up here to show her what is going on, now.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and that is when her eyes truly fell on us. I didn't know what I am going to do at this very moment. "Who are you, both of you?" before I could say one word Chris already started to talk.

"I am Chris and I am from the future; this here is Anna but she is from this time not the future." He tells them. I really don't think I am from this time.

"We will deal with this later because there is more important manners at hand then dealing with both of you on top on what is happening." Piper tells us. All I could do is nod my head to her. "Leo, what do we have to do to un-stone Paige?"

"I don't know" he tells her. At that moment I needed to try something.

"Here let me see, how I can help." I tell them.

"Anna let Leo heal you first." Chris tells me. That is when I feel that they is blood on me; on my face from a cut from my time in the underworld. I didn't want Leo to heal me; so I did it myself before Leo could even try himself. Which surprised me and everyone else but Chris. Chris must know more about me then I know about myself.

"Anna are you a white lighter?" Leo ask me

"No, I have powers that I don't understand. All I know is that after seeing someone I somehow get their powers. Without them knowing." I tell them

"So what you are saying is that you have all our powers?" Piper asks me now

"Yes…. I just do." I say to them. That when I look at Paige and just have another feeling on what I need to do. Everyone looks and watches me as I move towards Paige. I place my hand on her shoulder and she became normal again without a trace of stone on her. This actually brought me joy; I helped them. I wanted to help them more, now.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asks me now

"I don't know; I just felt this feeling and I just did what I felt I needed to do." I tell them all.

"You will stay here because we have questions but we have to deal with other issues that are much bigger then you two. So just wait until we get back here to talk to you. Don't gone anywhere!" Piper says in a mother's voice that means that you will not be getting out of this.

"Before you go, I just need to know wat the date is?" I ask them. Piper gives me a look.

"Okay… it is the 5th of December, 2008." She tells me. With that they leave; leaving me shocked with Chris who is just looking at me. I look at him, I need answers from him; here and now.

"So you know me?" I ask him

"Yes, Anna, I do" he responds

"How?" I now ask him

"You are in my future if I stop Wyatt from going evil." He tells me

"So you want to stop your brother from going evil because of me?" I ask him

"Why am, I not surprised with you because you know that." He tells me. He still doesn't answer my question. He slowly moves closer to me like he truly knows me and counties to talk right near my mouth "Happy birthday, Anna"

With that he kiss me softly but under that I can feel a passion building up in him and me. In the next moment we start to fall over with me on top of him. He pulls away and just looks at me with a smile on his' face

"Like always, Anna, like always" he says. How when this is the first time. He says that like it always happens with us. I need to know how Chris knows me.


	3. Chapter 3: Where to begin now?

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy….**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Where to begin now?**

"So when did we met?" I ask Chris

"The day I was born." He tells me. This actually really confuses me

"So I have known you all your life?" I ask him

"Yes…. But a year before I come here to stop Wyatt from going evil, you died. I don't know how but you did. I may never know because we never found your body. I just know because the next time I faced a demon, it said it enjoyed watching you die." As he tells me this tears start to slide down his' face. I wipe them away; he gives me a smile. It breaks me a little to hear this story but deep down I know there is more to the story that Chris has no clue about. "I do have a question for you. How long have you been here since you got sent back in time from 2087?" I was not surprised he know that.

"A few days now. This demon did it and I am afraid to see what power he has." I tell him.

"Maybe you need to see and feel what the power is." He replies back to me. I look at him "just try"

I nod and let myself feel the powers that flow within myself. I slowly feel the demon's power and it was small but powerful. The prefect power to bring someone back once. The demon was working for someone else. I just need to found out who. I let the power go and I glow red just as Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige arrive back; once again they look at me. I just know I will need to tell them more things about myself.

"What did you just do?" Piper asks me

"I just looked in myself to see what powers that I already have." I say

"There is more; so tell us now." Piper demanded of me.

"Okay but just listen to me first then you can ask questions. I need to get this out in one go." I say and they all nod. With that I take a big breathe in. "okay… I arrived here I a few days ago by a demon that you killed soon after. The demon actually brought me from the year 2087, where I am way older. I actually had passed away before I even come here. The demon asked me to do something I will not do. Which is to kill all of you. But I don't have that in me. I really don't. This demon called me queen; I don't know why and I don't want to know. Leo had said the elders that an evil act was happening and I believe that it is about me, somehow. Just help me understand what is happening to me. "

I finish my little spill and start to cry. Chris walks over to me and just started to hold me; I know he wants to tell me something. Chris knows that I am not ready to address what is going on between us around others; but I feel safe in his' arms.

"You have been the one the Elders have been talking about?" Leo asks me. I just nod within Chris' arm. I just can't say anything at this very moment to any of them.

"We will be having a conversation about all of this soon." Piper says to me. I block everything out and just try to stop crying. Chris pulls me back a bit and makes me look into his' eyes before pulling me in for a kiss. What I then did surprised even myself; I started to kiss him back. I can feel the passion that is brewing between us. I never have felt this type of passion before. It shock me back away from him. I need to put distance between us. I don't really know him like he knows me.

"You don't want me because you still love John? Even you know this is a different life and you can feel something for someone else." Chris says to me. With that I had to think over everything for a moment before I open my mouth.

"I am just so confused with everything that has happened. I do feel safe with you. I just don't understand what is happening. Like if we are together in the future how does it work? Because I am here now and you are from the future. So how are we together?" I ask him

"That is really a loaded question for me to answer for you. I just know one thing it that you somehow stopped aging and spent a little time around us. I never understood until I was 20 after you explained it to me after the first time I told you that I love you. You told me that you were waiting for me to become your own age." He tells me.

"I just need to have some distance from you; so no kissing at all." I tell him. He nods to me. In the next moment I somehow could tell that they were coming back.

"They are coming back" I say to him.


	4. Chapter 4: secrets

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy….**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets**

I took a step back away from Chris just as they get back. I didn't listen to them just stood there just thinking about everything that has happened to me so far. I just need to try and understand everything that is truly around me. My place within this world. I know that I do have a place here but I want to found the place that is for me; where I can be who I am. The person I know that I am. Not who the demons say I am; not what anyone else says. The only person that can say who I am, is me. I need to discover who I am.

With all the information given to me so far from Chris. Has been making me think of the future and the place I would be in. I don't know how that me feels; but I feel like there is more to the story than even Chris knows. I know that I need to work out. How everything about me is possible. There is just so much to try and wrap my mind around; but I have to. There is one thing for sure, I really believe I am alive and the person with the answer is Wyatt from the future.

With that thought I slowly took in the area around me. I saw everyone but Leo talking with each other. I had to tell them what happened before they got back. Even if it doesn't make sense.

"I know that you all were coming back here. I don't know how; I just did. We can talk later. I just need to sleep, right here." I tell them. With that they nod and leave me to sleep right here in the attic because they could tell that I didn't want to move at all. Chris slowly made his' way to me and bent down and slowly run his' hand over my hair

"Go to sleep, Anna. Everything will be fine" Chris say to me over and over until I can hear no more.

….

The light slowly comes into my eyes making me open and shut my eyes quickly. Then my nose bring to my attention that there is something that smell, good around. I look around and I see Chris walking over to me with pancakes that I am glad to start to eat.

"Anna how did you sleep?" he asks me

"Like a baby" I tell him "Chris I know that you like or love me but you know that is not me right. She is in the future and I am me. Chris do understand what I am saying?"

"Anna, you are her. One day you will. Just one day you will feel the same." He says back to me.

"That may never happen" I tell him

"It will, it will; I know that it will because that is how it supposed to be." Chris responds

"You have many secrets that you know about me?" I ask him. He looks at me and I just look back until he breaks.

"Yes but I keep them because you don't need to know." He tells me "I will only tell if it relates back to what is happening now."

"Okay….." I say to him "we just have to keep the secret of your parents away from everyone else right?"

"Yes, Anna" he responds "that is a secret that we must keep. Leo wants to tell me something do you want to come too?"

"Okay...just let me finish this last bite" I tell him as I finish the pancakes.

We slowly walk down the stairs and out the front door before Leo is there I look to Chris and he looks at me.

"I am getting a white lighter?" I ask him

"yes." He tells me

"I want you to be it then." I say back to him

"Not up to me" he tells me. I take it but I feel something making its way up in me. Before anything could happen, Chris grabbed my hands and the feeling is gone.

"Thanks" I say

"We just have to get you to be able to control that" he tells me. I just nod and that is when Leo makes his' appearance present.

"Hello Chris and Anna" Leo says to us. I just nod to him "The other Elders and I have been talking about what to do. Chris seeing as the charmed ones need a white lighter; you shall be theirs. Anna on the other case was different."

"How so?" I ask. Chris just looks at me, wondering what I am up to.

"Because you are a demon." Leo tells me

"She is not a demon. Never has been; never will be." Chris says back to Leo

"Either way, that why we believe that the best possible solution is to have a more experience white lighter." Leo tells us. I just look at Chris

"No, Leo I want Chris to be my white lighter. He can help me more than anyone else. He can help me control this." I tell him. Leo just looks between Chris and me. I set myself straight and just wait until Leo breaks

"Fine, Chris can be your white lighter as well." Leo tells us. I just smile because I can feel it on my face. With that he starts to orb away and that is when Chris uses his' power on Leo. After that he slowly turned to me with a smile on his' face that I return

"Let's go and make some hot chocolate." He says to me

"Okay" I respond back

"Let's keep what just happened between the two of us for now, okay?" he asks

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy….**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Waiting**

A few weeks later Chris and me are sitting and talking at P3. Over the weeks we have talked about all different things. Getting to know each other. With every week I slowly start to love him. I just am not going to let him on to my feeling that have been growing within my heart. I just have had a question that I need him to answer for me. So I take a deep breath in just before asking him

"Did you find someone else?" I ask him

"Yes, I did; but you were always in my heart. Before I got even develop any true feeling for her, I discovered that she was working for Wyatt to get me to see eye to eye with him." He tells me "there is something else that you need to know."

"What is it?" I ask him

"Before you died we had just found out that you were a few months pregnant. So when I lost you; I also lost our baby girl. It broke me hard." Chris starts to tell with tears building up in his' eyes "I just want to make the future the way it is should be."

We just look at each other. Tears on his' face; it hurts me seeing him like this. So I give him a hug as strong as I can.

"Everything will turn out, alright." I tell him

"I hope so" he responds back.

"Chris I am going to talk to Piper for a bit. See if she can help me some more." I tell him. He nods that he heard me. It hurts me that I can't do anything to truly help him. Only I can help here and now; not what has already happened to him. So I had to leave. Even knowing I don't want to because every now and again, I start to get a feeling growing in me that I don't like at all. When that happens the only person that can make it go away is Chris.

The moment I got to the attic, everyone looks to me. I give them a caution smile; something must be up for that look. That when I figured that I am not going to be able to talk to them today at all. Another day of me just waiting for the battle to be over. So as Chris orbed in to the attic, I leave the attic out the door and down to the kitchen; to make myself a sandwich to eat. As I eat my sandwich Chris walks into the kitchen.

"Anna, we are going to rescue Leo from the island of Valhalla. You will need to stay here, no matter what. Okay?" he asks me

"Okay, I can stay here." I tell him "I don't really want to but it may be for the best."

"Anna, they do want you to come with us." He tells me

"If I go I will get the powers of the Valkyries and I don't want that." I respond back to him "I don't want powers that I can't handle. This last few weeks I have been trying to be careful. It has been in vain."

"Yes, I know" he tells me "they just can't know. We have to keep it together and not let them know, that has been happening to you. They still think that you have not been taking in powers?"

"Yes, they have no idea what has been going on. Either way I don't want to go with I just want to stay here. I just want to stay here. Do they understand that?" I ask him

"Not exactly but everything will work out. Don't worry your little head about what any one will say about you not going with us." He tells me

"You go with them now. I will see you later." I say to him

"Yes, later" he reply's to me. With that he leave me to go and help save Leo. I stay and wait for everyone to return.

…

After everyone come back I took my leave and went back to P3 and wait to talk to Chris when is gets back here. I sat down and just waited for him. The moment he got back. He gave me a look that meant that we need to have a talk about something that has happened while the rescue mission was going on.

"What happened?" I ask him

"Leo going to be watching me." He tells me

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"I just have to be careful and so do you." He tells me now

"Why?" I ask him now

"Because he knows about your power and he still doesn't trust either of us. One move that he doesn't like and he could end it all. Wyatt would still become evil and you will die. We just have to be careful. So please be careful." He tells me

"I will be and you just be careful as well" I say back to him.

"I will be." He tells me. I nod to him move over to him and place a kiss on his' cheek and leave him be. There is a place within me waiting for something important to happen but I don't know what that is.


End file.
